


Zero

by LestatDeSade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LestatDeSade/pseuds/LestatDeSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are a puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are a puppet. 

 

You are a puppet to the addiction of your sopor slime. You are nothing more than grey flesh draped over a network of sopor filled pipelines. It's a wonder that you don't bleed lime when they cut you open. You're pathetic, all you think about day in and day out is that slime. Wake up. Collect pie. Bake pie. Eat Pie. Talk to your friends. Bake pie. Eat Pie. Bake pie. Eat pie. You don't have a life. You don't even know what a life is. All you do is bake and get baked, you don't know anything else. You're an idiot. You're so fucking stupid you get scared by tripping over a horn. You're so fucking high you can't stand still on the unicycle. You clumsy motherfucker you can't even form a decent motherfucking sentence, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're of royal blood but you have all the free will of a slave. 

 

You are a puppet to your messiah. Because you were a fucking idiot hocked up on sopor slime, it was laughably easy for Caliborn to trick your mind into obidience. Oh come on, you fucking sap, did you really think he was god? I mean, how dumb do you have to be to fall for that one? Dumb as you, obviously. Dumb as the motherfucker whose only friend is a severed head. Dumb as the motherfucker hiding in the goddamn vents. Dumb as the motherfucker who had to alchemize a fake godtier because he was too stupid to kill himself. Go ahead there, and fucking take a few hundred rounds in the chest. Spit out the key in his hand like he might actually fucking care about you. Oh yes I am sure you mean so much to him, ha ha ha just fucking kidding. You're just a slave to do all his dirty work when he's too busy doing "messiah things". He's spoiled brat playing god and you're just some asshole who fell for the act, the act which wasn't even all that great. You're making this all too easy. 

 

You are a puppet to Aranea. You're used to being a slave so it's really not a shock to a single fucking person in the universe that Aranea could enslave you so easily. First a slave to the slime, then a slave to a made up messiah, and now you're the slave to egotistical undead fuckwit on a perpetual ego trip. Great job at life, Gamzee. You've only fucked it up every single time. It's no wonder why you can't die, you can't even live right, much less meet the end of a life. Yeah, just keep quiet and do what she fucking tells you, because it's not like you can think of anything to do on your own. You're just a puppet, the only worth you have is that you're easy to use and you have no previous experience with free will to ask questions with. How the hell can you expect to say no when that word doesn't even exist in your vocabulary.

 

You have no sense of self. You are a slave. You are a puppet. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my own feeling/theories on why Gamzee goes fucking crazy with the whole Terezi/Aranea thing. It's because he's never really had "control" over himself so the idea of freewill/speech/anything is just so alien to him that it overloads him and he snaps because he has never had any real sense of self or selfawareness.


End file.
